To the End: Sayu's Evil Side
by Killjoy Whatsername
Summary: Sayu Yagami may be one of the only characters in the series who are truly good and aren't twisted, but Kira's evil blood flows through her veins. And that side of her never showed until many years after her brother's death. *Sayu-centered, Oneshot, OOC*


**Sayu's Evil Side**

+•+•+•+

Sayu Yagami may be one of the only characters in the series who are truly good and aren't twisted, but Kira's evil blood flows through her veins. And that side of her never showed until many years after her brother's death.

+•+•+•+

"Matsuda-san, I apologize in advance if this will hugely impact your life, but I was instructed to tell you this news. It's perfectly fine if you don't want to hear it, though."

Sayu's expressionless eyes looked at the man at the door for a while. He was an investigator, one that she had never met before, but that didn't matter to her. What mattered was the news he was about to tell her.

"It's about Kira." said the investigator.

Sayu felt her heart skip a beat from hearing that name. Kira had stopped judging criminals years ago. There was no reason to discuss that matter. She even went through a traumatic event because of the Kira case. And although both her father and her husband were involved, it wouldn't make sense if the message was directed to her, and not Touta. If it was regarding Chief Yagami, then it would be relevant, but the message would have been sent to her mother, Sachiko, first.

"I would still like to hear it."

Even if she didn't want anything associated with Kira in her life, it was probably an important message.

"First of all," the man told her, "Kira has died. We just found out that he has been dead for years."

Sayu remained silent. It had nothing to do with her. It happened a long time ago, it didn't matter now.

"Also," he continued, "it wasn't publicly announced, but Kira's identity was revealed, and he is no other than Light Yagami."

The woman started to quietly cry. Light was Kira, and nobody told her until that day.

"I don't think that telling you the last thing would be necessary." the investigator said sympathetically.

"No, it's alright. I can handle it." she lied.

Sayu didn't want to hear any more than that, but she felt that she needed to know the truth that was hidden from her.

"Light Yagami was killed by Touta Matsuda. But that's only what the information says. The assumed cause of death was from the gunshots, but we can't be sure. His wounds weren't that lethal when we examined his body at a glance, after we found it. There could have been another reason, but Sachiko Yagami-san refused to giving him an autopsy."

"I h-heard enough, th-thank you." Sayu stuttered and closed the door right that second.

_He killed Onii-chan?_ she thought.

For almost her entire life, Sayu had been living a lie. Her family nearly fell apart from the Kira case. Light was Kira.

_My parents were right, I shouldn't have married a cop._

+•+•+•+

She stared at the two cups of tea that was set down on the table. Unlike her brother, Sayu wasn't the most intelligent person around. She didn't think about every step she would take and she didn't look back to make sure that everything went exactly as planned. Sayu just did what she wanted to do, what she _had_ to do.

"Cyanide." she whispered to herself.

_That's what I want, but it's too hard for me to obtain. Besides, that would be too suspicious._

"This will have to do."

She took a tiny glass container filled with a mixture of random household cleaners. Then, she looked at the cups of tea again.

_One for me, one for him._

Slowly, she poured the substance into one of the teacups and smiled maniacally.

_'Till death do us part, right?_

+•+•+•+

_I did it. I actually killed her._

A lifeless being lay motionless on the ground. She had no pulse, her pupils dilated. She was, of course, confirmed dead. But it was unintentional, she wasn't the target. Although Sayu had a feeling that the victim had a relation the target. Over the years, she and Touta grew apart. And the victim was the reason why. Sayu even caught her husband in the act once or twice, but she never said a word about it.

The victim just happened to visit, and then she took the wrong cup of tea. Sayu never intended to kill her. Cruel fate just unexpectedly struck the other woman.

Did Sayu only suspect that she was the _other woman_?

No, she _knew_ it.

And now, she had a corpse to dispose of, evidence to clear, and a victim to hunt down.

She was a killer, and she truly had Kira's evil blood.


End file.
